L'aide d'une disparue
by patmolDH
Summary: Tout le monde m'a abandonné! Je n'ai pas de famille! Mais non je suis là moisouffle une voix douce Pour plus de précisions venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde!

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Alors je rassure tout de suite tout ce qui se disent "ca y est elle commence une nouvelle fic et elle oublie les anciennes" c'est même pas vrai. Je continue mes autres fics (même si pour l'enfant oubliée on peut se poser la question). Je continue d'écrire et de réécrire, seulement à cause des cours j'ai moins de temps. Pour montrer ma bonne fois j'annonce publiquement la suite de Ailes Rouges sera en ligne ce week-end.

J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira! Un gros merci à Harrie Zabbs pour se correction ( elle a accepté d'être ma bêta).

Bonne lecture!

_**

* * *

**_

_**L'aide d'une disparue**_

_De patmolDH_

_Prologue_

L'hiver était tombé sur le Surrey, l'enveloppant de son manteau immaculé. La neige tombait en continu, recouvrant les jardins de blanc. La fin d'année approchait, et les gens étaient d'humeur festive. Noël arrivait à grand pas et il n'était question que de cadeaux ou de menu pour cette fête tant attendu pour les enfants et les plus grands. Le temps semblait lui aussi porté pas cet enthousiasme, les flocons dansant autour des passants comme pour se mêler aux préparatifs de la fête. Le soir tombait, teintant la neige en bleu clair aux reflets mauve.

Une silhouette se déplaçait, formant un sillon dans la neige aussitôt recouvert par cette dernière, comme pour masquer tout passage, comme pour la protéger…Elle remonta une rue puis tourna à un coin pour se trouvait devant une maison identique à toutes celles du quartier. Elle remonta l'allée soigneusement déblayée (bien que la neige ruinait l'effort de ce déblayage en s'y redéposant) puis elle tendit une main. Cette main hésita un instant avant de frapper à la porte.

Si la neige n'avait pas recouvert la boîte aux lettres on aurait pu apercevoir écrit en petit, d'une écriture parfaite : _Mr et Mrs Dursley, 4 Private Drive._

A l'intérieur de la maison, un raclement de chaise se fit entendre

J'arrive bougonna une voix grave et le bruit de pas lourds retentirent.

_Point de vue de Vernon Dursley_

J'arrive à la porte en grommelant. Qui ose venir déranger d'honnêtes gens à une heure aussi tardive ? J'ouvre la porte en me disant que ça a intérêt d'être important si l'impudent ne veut pas être chassé comme un malpropre ! On ne dérange pas Vernon Dursley quand il lit le journal du soir !

Et devant moi se tient la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir. Malgré ses cheveux noirs qui tombent sur son visage et ses vêtements informes, je le reconnais. Je sens mes narines se dilater. Que fait-il ici ?

Tu veux quoi ? je grogne. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne vois pas pourquoi une telle personne viendra ici !

Il tremble avant de lever ses yeux vert émeraude. Il se passe la langue sur ses lèvres gelées.

Je … hésite-t-il. Je voulais savoir si …

Quoi ? j'aboie. Il m'énerve avec toutes ses hésitations ! Il fait froid ! Et c'est volontairement que je passe sur ses vêtements trop fins pour ce temps.

Je peux rester ? Une phrase soufflée à la va vite. Je lève mes sourcils avant de ricaner.

Tes « amis » ne peuvent pas t'accueillir ? Va donc les voir !

Et je referme la porte, le laissant dans le froid. Le laisser entrer ? Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai déjà assez de ce monstre durant l'été ! Je retourne dans la cuisine. Pétunia est en train de s'occuper du rôti de ce soir. Elle fronce les sourcils, signe de concentration chez elle.

J'observe cette femme et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver belle. Et à cette pensée je me sens gonflé de fierté car c'est ma femme. La mienne à moi. Et j'oublie jusqu'à l'interruption de tout à l'heure. Je m'avance pour la prendre dans mes bras par derrière. Elle sursaute un peu mais se laisse aller dans mes bras. Je plonge ma tête dans son cou. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime !

C'était qui ? demande-t-elle doucement, me sortant de ma torpeur.

L'autre !je grogne sans décoller mon nez.

_Point de vue de Pétunia Dursley Evans_

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi diable serait-il venu ici ? Surtout à Noël ? Ce n'est pas normal ! A moins que … Je me mords pensivement la lèvre inférieure. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est même idiot que j'y pense ! Mais une petite voix me dit que peut-être ça pourrait être ça. Je secoue la tête. Dans ce cas là j'aurais reçu un courrier. Or je n'ai rien reçu !

Mais le doute est là. Il s'insinue doucement. Je me dégage doucement de l'emprise de Vernon pour mettre le rôti au four. Puis je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il est impensable qu'il soit encore là ! Je veux juste vérifier. Au cas où. J'ouvre la porte en me persuadant que je ne verrai que la neige tombée.

Seulement il est là. Immobile regardant le ciel, des larmes coulant le long des ses joues. Puis il baisse la tête me regardant. Il s'essuie avec sa manche avant de faire un sourire qui n'en est pas un.

Excusez moi ma tante ! Murmure-t-il Je ne voulais pas vous…déranger. J'y vais !

Mais alors qu'il fait demi-tour, je me demande pourquoi il est venu. Pourquoi est-il resté sous la neige ? Et je me demande pourquoi mon cœur se serre. J'ai l'atroce impression que c'est la dernière fois que je le vois. L'impression qu'il va disparaître.

Et j'ai peur.

Peur pour cet enfant qui n'est pas le mien.

Peur que ça ne soit pas qu'un pressentiment.

Peur tout simplement.

C'est pourquoi je le retiens par son bras. Il fait volte-face en se dégageant comme si je l'avais brûlé. Et je crois que ça me fait mal. Son regard vert qui me rappelle celui de ma sœur semble si effrayé. Mais il ne reste pas. Il repart en courant. Comme s'il avait peur. Comme si j'étais une menace.

C'est le cœur serré que je me retourne vaincu sur la porte. Mais au moment de la fermer une évidence me saute aux yeux.

Ma main.

Ma main est rouge.

Rouge sang.

Rouge de son sang.

Je lève un regard horrifié vers le dehors ou je vois une silhouette tombée. Sa silhouette. Je cours vers lui et plaque mes mains devant ma bouche. La neige se tinte de rouge sous lui. Je me penche avant d'avancer ma main vers lui.

Il est froid.

Froid comme la neige.

J'ai peur.

Que quelqu'un m'aide !

Harry Potter est en train de mourir.

Quelqu'un, par pitié !

Je sens mes yeux me piquer. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne en étant toujours accroupi auprès de mon neveu. Vernon.

Vernon ! Je sanglote. Vernon ! Il va mourir…il faut…Ma voix se bloque. Je suis incapable de prononcer un seul mot. J'ai peur. J'ai peur pour lui. Il faut l'aider.

Mais mon mari se penche pour prendre le corps inanimé de Harry et je le vois frissonner. Mais pas de froid. La neige est rouge carmin sous mon neveu. Il frissonne d'horreur.

Il prend le chemin de la maison avec son fardeau qui dans une imitation macabre du petit Poucet marque son chemin. Je les suis tout en frissonnant.

Arrivée à la maison, je ferme la porte et remarque que la neige a déjà tout effacée des traînées carmines.

Personne ne le saura.

Ce sera notre secret.

Harry Potter ne mourra pas ce soir, foi de Evans !

* * *

Alors verdict? Ca vous plait?

Annonce spéciale: INVITATION à Draco et Harry pour une fête célébrant ma collaboration nouvelle avec Harry!

Si jamais vous les voyaient vous passez le message!

patmolDH


	2. Un courrier d'ailleurs

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_C'est encore moi ! Voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire qui j'espère retiendra votre attention (en tout cas mieux que le prologue-.-)Par contre si vous avez la suite rapidement le prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi rapide. _

_Merci à Harrie Zabbs qui a corrigé rapidement ce chapitre et à Harrie, lysabeth, yotma, Aurore, Nekochan Miharu pour leurs reviews._

_Au fait j'ai changé le résumé! c'est le résumé que m'a proposé Harrie et que j'ai trouvé génial. Merci Harrie pour le résumé_

_Bonne lecture !_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**L'aide d'une disparue**_

_De patmolDH_

_Chapitre 1 : Un courrier d'ailleurs_

_Point de vue de Pétunia Dursley_

C'est le bruit régulier contre la fenêtre qui me réveille. Doucement j'ouvre les yeux en me massant la nuque. J'ai mal dormi. Il faut avouer que c'est inconfortable de dormir sur une chaise. Il faut aussi se demander pourquoi j'ai dormi sur une chaise. Mais le réponse à cette question est simple : _Harry_.

Je me lève en m'étirant. Après quelques pas pour soulager mes membres endoloris, je retourne au chevet de mon neveu. Sa peau est si pâle, si blanche que les draps semblent sales. Ses cheveux bruns sont longs et sales. Il faudra les arranger. Un frisson me parcourt. Il est vrai qu'il ne fait pas très chaud. Je remets en place les couvertures avant de descendre monter le chauffage. De plus, je vais lui préparer un chocolat chaud. Ca ne pourra que lui faire du bien !

Alors que je franchis le seuil de la cuisine, j'aperçois un hibou, toutes les plumes ébouriffées, qui attend dehors. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je me précipite vers lui pour lui ouvrir. Le volatile entre rapidement avant de se poser sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il porte une lettre. Et soudainement, je n'ai plus envie de savoir ce que c'est. Alors, volontairement je me détourne, commençant à préparer le déjeuner pour Vernon et Dudley. Le hibou suit tous mes gestes des ses yeux ambres. Mais pas une seule fois il ne m'interrompt, comme s'il comprenait le désir de repousser l'échéance. Ou c'est sûrement parce qu'il espère avoir les restes.

Un bruit dans l'escalier m'apprend que Vernon est réveillé. En effet, il arrive quelques minutes après, déjà habillé. Il s'assoit après m'avoir embrassé. Il ne fait pas de réflexion par rapport au hibou qui est face à lui. Il ne dit rien. C'est normal. Le fait de retrouver notre neveu à moitié mort nous a tout les deux choqués. Nous l'avons soigné comme nous le pouvions car il nous a semblé évident que nous ne pouvions pas l'emmener dans un hôpital. Il n'y a rien à dire. Pourtant, on nous avait assuré qu'il serait en sécurité à …là-bas. Il semblerait qu'on nous ait menti.

Nous déjeunons ensemble, toujours en silence. C'est Dudley qui rompt ce blanc en descendant.

«- Bonjour M'man ! Bonjour P'pa ! commence-t-il en m'embrassant. C'est quoi ça ? demande-t-il en pointant le hibou.

-Un oiseau ! j'énonce. Je me sens incapable de parler. Je revois inlassablement Harry étendu sur la neige. Cela n'aurait jamais arrivé.

-C'est pour lui ? continue Dudley en s'asseyant en servant du chocolat. Il a fait quoi ?

-C'est rien ! réponds calmement Vernon. Tais-toi et manges !

-Mais … » commence Dudley mais il se coupe pour se re-concentrer sur son déjeuner.

Il ne sait pas. Il n'était pas rentré quand Harry…Quand il est venu. Nous n'avons rien dit. Ce hibou m'apporte les indications nécessaires. Comment je le sais ? Disons simplement que je le sais, que je le _sens_. Je secoue légèrement la tête pour chasser l'idée que je parle comme elle, avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

Malgré ma volonté de retarder ce moment, je me retrouve seule avec le hibou. Ce dernier hulule doucement comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, comme pour me donner du courage. J'essaie de prendre la lettre mais mes mains tremblent. Je suis obligée de prendre une grande inspiration pour calmer les tremblements qui m'agitent. Etrangement l'oiseau ne bouge pas, ce laissant faire. J'aurais cru qu'il bougerait et me pincerait comme ils le faisaient pour Lily. Mais celui-là est différent. Comme s'il savait ce qu'il transporte. Comme s'il était plus qu'un simple oiseau. Comme s'il comprenait la situation présente.

J'arrive enfin à récupérer la lettre où il y a une inscription à la plume : _Pétunia Evans. _Le volatile s'envole pour se poser à côté d'une assiette où il reste la couenne du bacon. En voyant que je reste immobile il hulule une nouvelle fois, comme pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Je prends une grande respiration et décachète l'enveloppe. D'un geste brusque et nerveux, je déplie la lettre avant de la lire.

_Pétunia, _

_Si tu reçois cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus là. Si tu reçois cette lettre c'est que ni moi ni James ni Sirius ne sommes encore de ce monde. Et enfin si tu reçois cette lettre c'est que j'ai une chose importante à te demander._

_Il faut que tu saches dans un premier temps que j'ai ensorcelé cette lettre pour qu'elle te parvienne qu'en dernier recours. Cependant si tu lis aujourd'hui ces mots c'est que le pire s'est sûrement produit. Et j'ai besoin de toi. Besoin que tu m'aides à rencontrer mon fils._

Mais avant tout, il est logique de commencer par le début. C'est l'histoire de la déchéance du monde sorcier et de son futur anéantissement et celui de ton monde aussi. Alors je t'en pris ! Lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout car au moins une vie en dépend. Celle de mon fils : Harry.

Je me stoppe dans ma lecture avant de froncer les sourcils. Lily n'a jamais été du genre à dramatiser. Cette lettre ne lui ressemble pas, elle, si enthousiaste. Et j'ai peur. Si elle est si sérieuse…La lettre à la main, je remonte à l'étage. Je m'assois au chevet de mon neveu. En le voyant, mon cœur se serre. Jamais je n'ai voulu que cela arrive quoiqu'il se soit passé. J'ai peur pour lui. Mais dans son sommeil, son visage, bien que balafré, est serein. Sa poitrine s'abaisse à un rythme régulier et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser « Il est en sécurité ». Dans la lettre de Lily, je sais en partie ce que je vais trouver. Cette raison pour laquelle on a déposé cet enfant devant ma porte il y a maintenant 16 ans.

_Il y a un certain temps, un sorcier a mal tourné. Son but était de purifier la race sorcière en exterminant les moldus. Il semait la terreur dans tout le monde sorcier. Son nom était Voldemort de son nom : Tom Elvis Riddle. Chaque jour apportait son lot de victimes, qu'elles soient sorcières ou non. Tu te souviens sûrement de cette période d'insécurité quand j'avais 14 ans. Eh bien, c'était lui ! Malgré les efforts de notre ministère, rien n'y faisait. Cependant un « ordre » a été crée pour combattre cette ère de la terreur. James et moi en faisons partie. Et c'est pour ça que je t'écris._

_J'ai découvert récemment que Harry pourrait intéresser Voldemort. Une prophétie désigne une personne comme le sauveur, qui nous débarrasserait de Voldemort. Et Dumbledore pense que ça pourrait être Harry. C'est pourquoi je te demande d'aider mon fils, ton neveu. Sache que rien ne t'oblige à accepter, surtout en connaissance ton aversion pour mon monde, mais à cela je te dirai juste que tu sauras faire le meilleur choix. Car tu es ma sœur et que je te connais. Si tu refuses, je te demanderai juste de faire parvenir l'autre courrier à la personne désignée. Si tu acceptes, tournes cette page pour mes quelques conseils._

_Rappelles-toi que ce choix t'appartient, juste à toi et à personne d'autre._

_Ta sœur disparue Lily_

A cette lecture, je m'adosse à mon dossier. La seule pensée que j'ai à ce moment est « est-ce que je pourrai me regarder dans un miroir si je n'accepte pas ? » La réponse est évidente. Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir déjà le faire. Cependant, j'ai bien l'intention que ça change !

Je m'occuperai de mon neveu et ma décision est prise depuis hier soir. Lily n'avait même pas besoin de me le demander. C'est évident car il est ma famille.

_Point de vue de Narcissa Malfoy-Black_

Je me dresse devant Lucuis. Il ne sera pas dit qu'une Black s'inclinera sans combattre. Mes yeux sont glacés quand je le regarde. Son air hautain me fait presque de la peine. Mais une Black ne connaît pas la compassion.

«- Tu as entendu la réponse de ton fils ! je commence d'une voix polaire. Il ne sera pas un pantin.

Il le deviendra Femme ! répond-t-il d'une voix dure.' Il n'aime pas que je le défie'. C'est un grand honneur d'être choisi par le maître !

-C'est un Black ! j'énonce

Et alors ? questionne mesquinement mon mari. T'en es bien une !

-Ne confond pas tout Lucius. Il n'est pas question de ça. Mais il est vrai, je suis une Mangemorte, j'ai tué de nombreuses fois. Cependant, tu n'aurais pas oublié que je l'avais choisi ? J'assume mes choix ! A Draco d'assumer les siens ! Et je te forcerai à respecter sa décision s'il le faut !

-Et tu comptes me faire quoi ?

-Ne me sous-estime pas ! je menace avant de ma retirer dans ma chambre. »

Une fois arrivée, je saisi le premier objet que je trouve et le lance à travers la pièce. Ne crois pas avoir gagné cette fois ! Car je me battrai pour lui ! Car il faut faire ses choix et assumer, n'est-ce pas Lily ?

Et alors que je me perds dans l'étendue du parc devant moi, j'ignore qu'un jeune homme ferme douloureusement les yeux avant de partir d'un pas vif. Car il a compris que tout a un prix. Car il a compris que sa liberté lui coûtera sa mère…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors ? Ca plaît à quelqu'un ? Prochain chapitre Draco rentre en scène

Review please

patmolDH


End file.
